This Is What Dreams Are Made Of
T h i s I s W h a t D r e a m s A r e M a d e O f thumb|left|344px|Quelle: TumblrDas ist mein erster Versuch an einer ff! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Es geht darum wie ich (Miri), Meli, Emi und Mia unsere Stars treffen. Meli = Justin ; Emi = Lea Mia = Matthew ; Ich = Ashley Frei ausgedacht, vielleicht passiert es ja mal so in der Zukunft. Viel Spass beim lesen! - Miri <3 Der Anfang >> Miri's Sicht << Ich war gerade im Chat und wartete auf Meli und Emi wärend Mia gerade total durchdrehte und mich mit Matthew Gifs attackierte. Ab Bild 46 hörte ich auf, auf die Links zu klicken und tat so als wäre ich auf der Toilette. Endlich! Emi tauchte auf, wir begrüßten uns mit tausenden Herzen und Küssen. "Wo ist Meli?" fragte Emi und präsentierte ihr neues Profilbild mit Lea. "Sie twittert gerade, bestimmt kommt sie gleich." antwortete Mia und stoppte mit den Gifs. Keine Minute später betrat Meli den Chat, der Chat war für einen kurzen Moment voll mit Herzen. Wir hatten den Chat für uns alleine, da es früh am Morgen war. "Sorry Justin war gerade online!!!" schrieb Meli und versuchte sich abzuregen. "Wie spät ist es?" fragte ich und war im Halbschlaf. "Ehm so 5 Uhr Morgens? Ich seh kaum noch was.." antwortete Mia und änderte ihr Profilbild."OH MEIN GOT BAAB IST IM RADIO!" brüllte Meli und sofort war Mia wieder wach. "Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock!!" brüllte Meli weiter und Mia machte mit. "Lied vorbei.." seufzte Meli. "Mhm, naja Leute ich geh jetzt schlafen, muss morgen früh raus!" sagte Emi und verließ den Chat. "Ich denke mal ich jetzt auch, bis dann." erwiederte Mia und ging ebenfalls. "Unnnd wir sind alleine." schrieb ich und grinste. "Haha jaaa!" antwortete Meli. "OMG BAAB IST WIEDER IM RADIO!" brüllte Meli wieder und attackierte mich mit 'asdfghjklöä' - "Oh man.." lachte ich. Irgentwann war das Lied vorbei und Meli schrieb "Ok, ich geh jetzt auch! Bis nachher, Nachti!" und sie ging. Da ich nicht alleine bleiben wollte, ging ich auch. Part 1 : Meli und Justin >> Meli's Sicht << "Guten Morgen Welt!" twitterte ich glücklich, ging auf Justin's Twitter Profil und regte mich auf. Wieder hat er alle beachtete als ich nicht da war. Ich war ja schon depri genug weil ich ihn seit dem Konzert so verdammt vermisst hatte. Alles würde ich geben um ihn zu treffen, ihm zu sagen wie sehr ich ihn liebe, wie sehr er mir hilft. Aber nein, es müssen ja immer Fake Beliebers sein die alles in ihren, sorry für meine Sprache, Arsch geschoben bekommen, OLLGs werden und ihre Kronen dann verkaufen. Wie kommen die auf die Idee .. Naja jedenfalls war mein Tag im Arsch. Um mich wenigstens irgentwie aufzuheitern ging ich in den Chat, in der Hoffnung das irgentwer da wäre. thumb|left|212px|Quelle: Google"MELI MELI MELI" rief Miri sofort, ich wusste nicht was los war, doch ich musste sie nicht mal fragen. Denn schnell bekam ich mit was los war! Auch Mia und Emi drehten durch, ganz Twitter, ganz Facebook, das halbe Internet! JUSTIN KAM NOCH EINMAL NACH DEUTSCHLAND! Dieses Mal nicht für ein Konzert, sondern einfach um Fans zu treffen. Ich fing an zu heulen, ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Nachdem ich meinen Körper langsam runtergefahren hatte, fing ich an alles zu Planen. Da Berlin nicht soooo weit von mir weg war wäre es doch kein Problem gewesen, außerdem war es an einem Samstag, also konnte mir meine Mom nicht auf die nerven mit der Schule gehen. Doch ich wusste nicht mit wem ich dort hin sollte. Seit dem Konzert war meine mom Fertig mit sowas, fertig mit Teenager gekreische und lauten Geräuschen, gerammel. Meine 'echten' Freunde wollte ich nicht mitnehmen, die habens einfach nicht verdient. Ich brauch keine menschlichen Kopierer um mich herum wärend ich meinen Helden treffe. Es gab nur 3 Personen mit denen ich diesen Moment teilen wollte, und das waren Mia, Miri und Emi. Wir redeten den ganzen Tag, unsere Eltern stimmten zu. Nun stand fest, wir werden Justin treffen und niemand kann es uns wegnehmen! Auf Twitter gratulierten mir alle, viele waren neidisch, gönnten es mir trotzdem! Vielleicht klingt es selbsverliebt? Aber ich verdiente es! Wir sprachen alles nochmal um die Tausend mal ab, bevor der Tag kam. Dann war es soweit, noch 3 Tage. Ich war ja schon genug aufgeregt, bin fast gestorben da ich ihn treffen werde, doch ich war auch aufgekratzt weil ich meine drei Chat Besties treffen werde! Meinen Koffer hatte ich schon vor ein paar Tagen gepackt, ging die Liste nochmal durch. EIn Paar Tage Später. Ich saß in meinem Zimmer und schaute aus dem Fenster. Ich lief runter und rannte die Straße hoch und runter. Irgentwann kam ein blaues Auto zu unser Haus gefahren. Laut schallte Scream And Shout durch den Ort. Es waren Mia und Miri! Ich strich mir durch die Haare, atmete tief ein und aus und ging dann langsam auf mein Haus zu. "Hiiiiii!" riefen beide im Chor und umarmten mich. Das war krass. Irgentwann rief dann Miri's Vater "Wenn die Damen dann bald fertieg sind, wir müssen los! Oder wollt ihr zu spät kommen?" schnell holte ich meinen Koffer, sagte meinen Eltern Tschüss und stieg ins Auto. Die ganze Zeit telefonierten wir mit Emi die schon längst in Berlin war. Nach einer Weile fuhren wir auf Berlin zu, mit Lauter Musik kamen wir dann am Treffpunkt an. Emi stieg ein, Tussi Treff war für einen Moment wieder im Programm. Dann fuhren wir weiter. Nur noch ein paar Minuten entfernt von meinem großen Idol. Ich wusste nicht was ich fühlen sollte, alles war so, woah! Aufeinmal drehte Miri's Dad die Musik ab. "Was ist los?" fragt Emi und schaute aus dem Fenster. "Es bringt nichts, hört ihr das gekreische? Wieso wollt ihr dann noch Musik hören wenn ihr gleich eh nichts mehr davon hört." antwortete er und durch die Straßen schallte "Justin! Justin! Justin!" dann hielt Miri's Vater an. "Ab hier endet meine Reise, eure fängt jetzt erst an! Geht und habt Spaß!" grinste er und wir rannten aus dem Auto. "Okey wartet!" rief Mia. "Guckt mal was da los ist, wollt ihr zertrampelt werden? Wir müssen zusammen bleiben oder die Sicherheits Typen können uns nachher vom Boden abkratzen." sagte sie und wir nahmen uns alle an die Hände. "Egal was da jetzt passiert, wir bleiben zusammen! Wir müssen auf Meli aufpassen, nicht das sie uns noch zusammen bricht!" sagte Miri und alle atmeten tief ein, dann tief aus. "LEGGO!" brüllte ich und wir stürmten in die Masse der Beliebers! Ein Mädchen stand auf einem Wagen, mit einem Megafon in der Hand. Lauthals brüllte sie "WHEN I SAY JUSTIN YOU SAY BIEBER!" - sie brüllte "Justin!" und die masse kreischte "Bieber!" wieder rief das Mädchen "Justin!" und alle brüllten "BIEBER!" immer wieder sprangen welchen auf diesen Wagen. Eine große Leinwand wurde über dem Platz gespannt. Drauf zu sehen war das All Around The World Musik Video. Jeder brüllte den Text mit! Die Stimme war bombe. Ein großer Bus kam angefahren, fuhr durch durch die Massen. Alle brüllte "Swag Swag Swag!" dann öffnete sich eine Tür des Busses. Alle dachten es sei Justin und fingen an auszuticken. Auch ich drehte total durch. thumb|right|306px|Ryan / Quelle: GoogleDann kletterte die Person auf den Bus. Niemand erkannte wer es war. Kurz stand er still auf dem Dach, hielt seinen Zeigefinger vor seine Lippen, bittete um Ruhe. Alles wurde ungewöhnlich still. Er zog seinen schwarzen Hoodie fest. Richtete seine Sonnenbrille. Zeigte Peace. Ein Mann reichte ihm ein Mikro hoch. Er hielt es fest in seiner rechten Hand. Hielt es an seinem Mund. Lächelte und brüllte "AW C'MON!" alle fingen an zu schreien! Es war Ryan, OMG! Miri drehte total durch "OMG er war mit Ash zusammen, Luft Luft Luft!" Der Boden vibrierte, so viel gekreische, und es fühlte sich perfekt an! Niemand merkte das Justin schon längst unter uns war. Unauffällig schlich er sich durch die Menge und setzte sich vor eine Fotowand, trank einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche und gab sie einem Sicherheits Mann. "Guy's he's already here!" nuschelte Ryan ins Mikro, mit Absicht. Alle fragten sich, schauten um sich herum. Aufeinmal fing ein Mädchen an zu kreischen und zeigte auf Justin der gechillt vor der Fotowand saß und uns alle beobachtete. Mein Herz fing an zu rasen, mir war warm und kalt zur selben Zeit. "Let's get this party started!" rief Ryan und ein DJ spielte laute Musik ab. Alle stellten sich in eine Endlose Schlange. Eigentlich wollte ich live Bilder twittern doch die Stimmung war einfach zu geil. Emi filmte mit tausend Kameras, Mia packte ein halbes Kamera Set aus, Miri drehte immernoch durch und versuchte Ryan's Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er rannte gerade durch die Schlangen und redete mit Fans, spinnte mit ihnen rum, quatschte mit ihnen und Schoss Fotos. Jeder war auf eine Sache fixiert, außer ich. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mein Handy zu halten um zu Filmen und Fotos zu machen. Ich zitterte zu sehr. Immer wieder versuchte ich zu springen um Justin zu sehen. Ein Paar Leute fuhren mit Fahrrädern durch die Reihen und verteilten Armbänder, trinken, T-Shirts und mehr. Einer hielt bei uns an, warf eine Hand voll Armbänder in unsere Reihe. Ein paar Meter entfernt von uns stritten sich zwei um ein T-Shirt. Nach 4 Stunden waren wir endlich nur noch wenige Meter von Justin. Der Fakt das ich ihn umarmen konnte brachte mich um. Miri merkte nicht das Ryan sich langsam zu ihr schlich. Still tippte er ihr auf die Schulte und brüllte "Pikaboo!" Miri bekam einen Schock und sprang Ryan an. Er grinste sie an, unterschrieb ihr Handy und machte ein Bild mit ihr. "Cutie!" sagte Ryan, grinste uns alle nochmal an und ging zur nächste Reihe. Die Bässe von That Power schallten über den Platz, alle klatschten und sangen mit! Besonders ich drehte wieder total durch, kreischte den Text und fing and zu heulen. Wir kamen Justin immer näher. Miri stand immer noch geschockt neben mir und versuchten zu atmen und nicht zu heulen. Emi war total fixiert auf ihre 5 Kameras. Mia regte sich auf weil eine ihrer Kamera's abgestürzt war. Nun waren wir nur noch ca. 20 Meter von Justin entfernt. Immer wieder grinste er in die Menge und wank uns allen zu. "And oohhh I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive, And ooohh I can fly I can fly I can fly!" sang ich die ganze Zeit und klatsche im Takt wie eine verrückte. thumb|left|334px|Quelle: GoogleNoch 10 Meter. Ich fing an panisch zu weinen und zitterte wie noch nie zuvor. Ich konnte kaum Atmen. Dann war es soweit. Ich war kurz davor zusammen zubrechen. Er kam auf mich zu, nahm meine Hand und führte mich zur Fotowand. "Hey Süße, nicht weinen." flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Er lächelte mich an, ich kicherte und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Darf ich dich bitte umarmen?" fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Er nickte und lächelte mich wieder an. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn, er drückte mich an sich und küsste meinen Kopf. Langsam ließ er mich los. Wir machten ein Foto. Zum Abschluss lächelte er mich nochmal an "Es war nett dich zu sehen, bis zum nächsten Mal!" grinste er und stellte mich an den Rand der Fotowand. Mia fing an zu heulen, Emi auch. Miri war immer noch geschockt wegen Ryan. Die 3 machten ein Gruppenfoto mit Justin und kamen zu mir. Langsam gingen wir zurück zum Auto. Noch einmal blickten wir zurück, atmeten aus, dann ein. Nahmen uns an die Hände und flüsterten "Danke." dann stiegen wir ins Auto. "Na Mädels, wie wärs mit Taschentüchern?" lachte Miri's Vater und gab uns allen eine Packung Softies. Mit meinen Händen vorm Gesicht saß ich auf meinem Sitz und versuchte alles zu verarbeiten. Ein seltsames Kribbeln wanderte durch meinen Körper. Mein Herz raste, die letzten Tränen schossen aus meinen Augen. Ich schnaubte in das Taschentuch, atmete tief durch und fragte "Können wir was essen fahren?" - alle nickten und zeigten den Daumen hoch. Dann fuhren wir was essen. Als wir im Hoten ankamen umarmten wir uns alle. Wir bedankten uns bei Miri's Vater, bei allen die uns das ermöglicht haben. Danke! Part 2 : Emi und Lea >> Emi's Sicht << Unser treffen mit Justin war nun schon über einem Monat her, abgeregt hatte sich Meli noch nicht. Die Sommerferien standen an, ich hatte noch keine Pläne also fragte ich die 3 ob sie was vor hätten. Alle antworteten mit "Nein, ich werd bestimmt nur rumsitzen und essen." Ich schlug vor das wir uns treffen könnten, alle sagten Ja. Yes! Es klappte. Die Wochen vergingen schnell, nach den Gift Blättern ging es sofort los zu Meli. Etwas später saßen wir in Meli's Zimmer, alle tippten auf ihren Handy's rum, es war still. Bis Mia aufsprang und brüllte "Emi, Lea hat getwittert!" sofort hüpfte ich durch das Zimmer, rüber zu Mia und bekam einen Schock. "Going to London for a Meet & Greet Tour with the Cast, who's coming?" twitterte Lea - "Toll, wie sollen wir da hinkommen?" seufzte ich und setzte mich auf den Boden. "Wetten man muss da wieder irgentwas überteuertes kaufen um da überhaupt reinzukommen?" meckerte Mia und guckte aus dem Fenster. Ein lauter Knall schallte durch das Zimmer "Oh mein Gott was war das?" brüllte Mia und schreckte zusammen. "Shhh!" flüsterte Miri und fixierte sich wieder auf den Fernsehr. Mia schaute verwirrt zu Meli. "Sie guckt PLL, also, lasst sie einfach." Grinste Meli und widmete sich wieder ihrem Handy zu. "Okay keine Ahnung wie aber ich muss dort hin! Sie kommt ja nicht nach Deutschland.." sagte ich entschlossen, sprang vom Boden auf undthumb|left|280px|Quelle: Google schnappte mir Meli's Laptop "Hey was machst du da?" fragte Meli verwirrt und blickte von ihrem Handy hoch zu mir und starrte auf ihr Laptop das ich in beiden Händen hielt. "Rausfinden wie ich dort hinkomme!" antwortete ich. "Ok mach was du willst ich hol mirn Wassereis, will noch wer?" fragte Meli und stand in der Tür. "Ich ich iiiich!" brüllte Miri und vertiefte sich wieder in den Fernsehr. "Mia, du auch?" - "Hmm neee Okey!" der Tag verging. Nachts lagen wir in unseren 'Betten' alle schliefen außer ich. "Wie komme ich nach London?" fragte ich mich immer wieder in Gedanken. Irgentwann schlief ich ein. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:6+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Pretty Little Liars Kategorie:Romanze